las vueltas que da la vida
by neko-hentai2014
Summary: no soy buena haciendo resumenes haci que si quieren saber lean jeje lo unico que puedo hacegurar que es totalmente AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

amu pov.

hola soy hinamori amu tengo 15 años pelo rosa hasta la cintura y un poco ondulado, ojos color ambar ,alta y un muy buen cuerpo, hasta me podrian confundir con una de 18,me gusta cantar y tocar instrumentos como la guitarra y el piano , soy de clase baja,mis padres murieron hace 2 años junto con mi hermanita ami de 5 años . tengo un novio llamado tsukiyomi ikuto de 19 años el tiene el pelo azul al igual que sus ojos alto y de muy buen cuerpo todas las chicas estan detras de el y eso me pone un poco celosa pero se que me ama tanto como yo a el,el es clase alta, pero yo lo amo y no estoy con el por su dinero, eso el lo tiene muy en claro .hoy le voy a dar la noticia mas linda que me pudo aver pasado y eso es que estoy embarazada, si alos 15 años y embarazada pero estoy feliz por que es del hombre que mas amo en el mundo. ahora estoy saliendo de mi casa para darle la noticia a ikuto.

ikuto pov.

hola soy tsukiyomi ikuto tengo 19 años pelo azul al igual que mis ojos, muy buen cuerpo ,me gusta tocar el violin y en el estuche tengo una llave que compre junto con el candado que tiene amu ,soy de clase alta y tengo la novia mas hermosa del mundo y que la amo un monton al igual que ella ami, es de clase baja pero no me importa y se que no esta con migo por dinero si no por que me ama,mis padres no estan de acuerdo con nuestro noviasgo y nuevamente eh vuelto a pelear con ellos, por que me comprometieron con una zorra llamada yamabuki saaya que se acuesta con el primero que se le cruza y solamente acepto el compromiso por dinero y tambien me enoje con ellos por que mañana nos vamos a estados unidos. y me veo obligado a terminar con la persona que mas amo en el mundo,la unica que esta deacuerdo con nuestra relacion es mi hermanita azuna de 4 años ella quiere mucho a amu, la admira y le gusta mucho cuando canta, que a decir verdad canta hermoso. todavia me acuerdo nuestra primera ves obviamente yo ya habia estado con muchas chicas antes que amu pero para ella era la primera ves y estoy orgulloso de haber sido el primero, ella estaba muy nerviosa y asustada , la entendi por que solo tenia 14 años casi los 15 y yo tenia 18. ahora me estoy dirijiendo hacia el parque donde nos veriamos.

normal pov.

al llegar amu tenia una mirada llena de alegria, ilucion y unos 3 minutos cuando llego ikuto con una mirada totalmente contraria a la de amu la de ikuto era una mirada llena de dolor, tristeza y enojo al no poder hacer nada contra la desicion de sus padres .  
>ikutoooooooo te tengo una gran noticia-dijo amu con una sonrrisa corriendo hacia donde estaba ikuto pero al ver su cara le pregunto.<br>ikuto pasa algo?-dijo amu al ver la cara de ikuto  
>amu tenemos que hablar-dijo ikuto serio y con mucho dolor cubriendo sus ojo con su flequillo<br>ikuto y amu se dirijieron hacia un banco del parque y asi estuvieron una 5 minutos en un silencio muy incomodo hasta que amu hablo  
>ikuto de que querias hablarme-dijo amu preocupada<br>amu... terminamos-dijo ikuto sin mirar a amu mientras se le llenaban de lagrimas sus ojos  
>amu no lo podia creer el dia mas feliz de su <strong>vida<strong> se echo a perder con esas palabras, miestras una finas lagrimas salian de sus ojos  
>por que... iku...to dime... por que-dijo amu entrecortadamente por su llanto<br>ikuto solo se mantenia callado no podia ver a amu llorondo y menos por su culpa simplemente se levanto sin mirar a amu y empezo a caminar,pero amu le detuvo el paso agarrandole del brazo y gritandole  
>DIME IKUTO POR QUE DIME? - grito amu en medio de su llanto<br>por que? por que ya no te amo-dijo ikuto todavia sin ver a amu pero con lagrimas en sus ojos que pasaron desapersividas por amu  
>ikuto...mirame a los ojos y dime que no me amas-dijo amu , ikuto no dijo nada mas y siguio su camino ya con muchas lagrimas en sus ojos<br>pero amu no alcanzo a escuchar algo que dijo ikuto ya que se fue corriendo -amu perdoname yo de verdad te amo ,y juro que are todo lo posible para que volvamos a estar juntos.y asi ikuto tambien se marcho de a quel parque con muchas lagrimas en sus ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

3 AÑOS DESPUES...

normal pov.

ya habian pasado 3 años desde que ikuto se habia contare en un breve resumen de lo que paso estos 3 años.  
>amu ahora tenia 18 años,su pelo que antes lo tenia hasta la cintura ahora lo tiene hasta las rodilla, y su fisico se habia desarrollado un poco mas,y ahora tenia a su hijo yoru de 2 años y medio, el es de pelo color azul al igual que ikuto y posee los hermosos ojos ambres de ahora no era de clase baja todo lo contrario poseia una de las empresas de moda mas importante de todo japon y sus prendas eran reconocidas ya mundialmente. amu ahora tiene 4 amigos que trabajan con ella como: kukai y utau,a ellos los habia conocido un dia que se habia desmallado en la calle, kukai la encontro y se la llevo hasta su casa donde estaba su esposa utau de ahora 20 años y el de 22,desde ese dia son como hermanos y kieren mucho a amu al igual que ella a ellos, amu les conto sobre su historia con ikuto y de su embarazo,kukai y utau eran de clase baja al igual que ella y trabajaban de lo que podian desde que se conocieron siempre se ayudaron.<br>nagihiko y rima, a ellos los conocio en la escuela cuando entraron ellos eran novios y ase poco se casaron,nagi con 19 y rima con 18, desde que se conocieon son muy buenos amigos los 5 amu,utau,kukai,nagi y rima. y se preguntaran como amu tiene una de las mejore empresas de japo? y como rima utau kukai y nagi trabajan con ella?, pues amu estos 3 años se estuvo esforzando mucho para salir adelante ella y su hijo yoru, y sus esfuerzos dieron frutos ya que le dieron una beca para estudiar en una universidad muy prestijiada en japon, al entrar se esforzo mucho luego de un  
>año empezo a trabajar en una empresa de modas llamada chanel esta empresa tambien es muy importante en japon, empezo siendo modelo ya que su desarrollado cuerpo se lo permitio, su jefe llamado tsukasa la ayudo mucho mientras trabajo en su empresa y lo sigue asiendo, el es como su padre tiene 30 años aunque aparenta menos, esta casado y tiene una hija llamada yaya. luego de un año trabajando como modelo se convirtio en la dueña de la empresa mas importante en japon(no pregunten como se convirtio en la dueña de la empresa mas importante de japon ya que no se me ocurrio nada que poner jeje).utau y kukai le contaron a amu que por falta de dinero no pudieron ir de luna de miel,amu al tener dineron con su nueva empresa le regalo unos pasajes a paris a cambio de que trabajaran con ella en la empresa,utau como secretaria de kukai ya que sabia del tema por parte de su madre que le habia enseñado, por sus estudios,tambien por que sabia distintos idiomas y kukai como vice-presidente de la empresa,los dos no lo podian creer cuando amu les dijo eso pero aceptaron ya que necicitaban el dinero,al volver de su viaje utau 4 dias despues se entero que estaba embarazada y con mas razon aceptaron el trabajo.a rima y a nagi amu les propuso trbajar a rima de secretaria de nagi y a el de administrador de redes sociales ya que ellos sabian bastante del tema.<br>tambien tenia otros amigos pero no tan cercanos como los demas,como:  
>tadase,Consejo de administración.<br>kairi,Director de finanzas.  
>lulu,Jefa de operaciones<br>entre otros,en la empresa tambien hay una guarderia para los empeados con niños...


	3. Chapter 3

... por otro lado a la familia tsukiyomi no le fue tambien como esperaban,desde que ikuto se caso con saaya su cituacion economica iba bajando,ikuto desde que esta con saya nunca la toco nisikiera un beso cosa que a ella no le desagraadaba ya que estaba con el por dinero y no nesesitaba de ikuto ya que tenia a muchoos amantes con los que divertirses,cosa que ikuto se entero contrato un detective para que conciguiera las pruebas, al tenerlas las utilizo para su divorcio,pero a pesar de divorciarse le tuvo que dar a saya una gran cantidad de dinero, despues de 2 meses ya no tenain sufisiente dinero y acausa de eso quebro su empresa y las demas no se querian arriesgar,en ese tiempo los padres de ikuto se arrepintieron de aver alejado a ikuto de amu por que desde que se separaron ikuto se volvio mas frio y distante con todos y esa alegria y felicidad que tenia en sus ojos al estar con amu se volvio a una fria y triste cosa que sus padres notaron, muchas veces le habian pedido perdon pero el les decia que era tarde y que de seguro amu lo odia y siempre lo decia de una manera muy fria cosa que a sus padres los entristecia .al no tener oportunidades en estados unidos decidieron volver a japon , que a decir verdad ikuto y azuna estaban felices ya que tendrian oportunidad de ver nuevamente a amu,aunque ikuto estaba un poco triste al pensar que ella lo odia y que a estado con otros chicos cosa que al pensarlo se llenaba de celos y que tambien sus padres y azuna notaron y se burlaban de el, ikuto ya no estaba enojado con sus padres desde que le dijieron que volverian a japon y si se diera la oportunidad aceptarian la relacion de amu y el. lo que no sabian a familia tsukiyomi era que la proxima y ultima empresa que visitarian en japon ya que no tenian muchas esperanzas, se encontraran a amu como jefa.


	4. Chapter 4

amu pov.  
>estaba teniendo un hermoso sueño que no contare hasta que escuche el insoprtable sonido del despertador me levante duche y me vesti con algo simple una remera gris atada a un costado unos jeans color azul y unos tacones de color negro, vaje para hacer el desayuno mio y de mi pequeño yoru al terminar de preparlo lo llame para que venga a desayunar al bajar vi que ya estaba cambiado desayunamos los dos y me dirigi hacia la empresa con yoru para recibir a mis nuevos trabajadores,quien iba a decir que los tsukiyomis dueños de una de las empresas mas importantes de japon iba a trabajar para mi despues de todo el despresio que me dieron y me tenian, bueno pero mis padres me educaron diciendo que no debia tener rencor hacia nadie y dar segundas oportunidades en fin al llegar estacione y lleve a yoru hacia la guarderia de la empresa para que jugara con los demas y se me olvidava decirles que en el tovillo tengo un tatuaje con el nombre de entrar a mi oficina estube viendo algunos papeles de tiendas y comercios que quieren nuestras prendas hasta que mi scretaria-amiga utau me dijo que los tsukiyomi ya habian llegado porsupuesto les dije que los dejara pasar de inmediato, 5 minutos despues escuche unos golpecitos en la puerta obviamente sabia quienes eran haci que les dije entrar se quedaron en shok, me di cuenta tambien que ikuto estaba mirando mi tatuaje y parecia mu enojado o celoso en fin se le veia a kilometros que estaba enfadado jaja esto va a ser muuy divertido,todos seguian en shok hasta que la pequeña azuna dijo mas bien grito<p>

AMUUUUUUU!-dijo corriendo hacia mi mientras yo me paraba para habrazarla

hola hermoza como has estado?

bien y tu

bien hermoza-dije con una sonrisa mientras ella volvia con sus padres que ya habian salido del shok estonces yo dije...

es un honor verlos de nuevo ikuto aruto y souko como han estado?

amu-susurro ikuto

que pasa tan sorprendidos los deje.

ikuto pov.  
>estaba durmiendo cuando el ruido mas infernal me desperto si exacto el despertador enfin me levante,me duche cambien y baje a desayunar mientras mis padres estaban hablando de la nueva empresa que vamos a visitar,maldita saaya por su culpa estamos en quiebra y tenemos que trabajar en otras empresas no se kisieron arriesgar a quedar en quiebra como nosotros asi que nos negaron ,despues decidimos volver a japon por que nos llamaron de una empresa de modas de las mas importantes mundialmente conocida para citarnos para trabajar en su empresa por supuesto mis padres aceptaron asi que hoy tenemos que estar presentes alli,terminamos de desayunar y nos dirijimos hacia alla,al llegar nos atendieron y despues de unos minutos nos dijieron que podiamos entrar ,al llegar a la oficina de el presidente mi madre toco la puerta y esperamos hasta que escuchamos un pase la voz se me hacia conocida y al entrar no quedamos en shok y muy sorprendidos alli encontramos a amu MI AMU sentada de lo mas tranquila mientras nos sonreia a decir verdad los tres años qu estuvimos separados le sentaron muuy bien crecio mas fisicamente y su pelo que lo tenia hata la cintura ahora lo tiene hasta las ridillas y decir verdad esta hermosa como siempre,pero al fijarme bien vi que en su tovillo tiene un tatuaje con el nombre de yoru esperen esperen kien es ese yoru y por que MI AMI tiene su nombre tatuado luego se lo preguntare seguiamos en shok hasta que azuna dijo mas bien grito...<p>

AMUUUUUUU!-dijo corriendo hacia amu mientras ella se paraba para habrazarla

hola hermoza como has estado?

bien y tu

bien hermoza-dijo con una sonrisa mientras azuna volvia con nuestros padres que ya habian salido del shok estonces ella dijo..

es un honor verlos de nuevo ikuto aruto y souko como han estado

amu-susurre

que pasa tan sorprendidos los deje

hinamori amu-dijieron mis padres sorprendidos

si bueno no vinieron a hablar si soy o no soy yo -dijo mientras se volvia a sentar y se ponia seria

me he enterado que se quearon en quiebra-dijo mirando fijamente a mis padre mientras ellos bajaban la mirada avergonzados-los ayudare a pagar su deuda-al decir eso mis padres y yo la miramos sorprendidos nunca pense que despues de todo lo que paso nos ayudara..

de verdad nos ayudaras-decia mi madre muy sorprendida.

si pero con algunas condicones

cuales -dijieron mis padres al mismo tiempo

amu suspiro y nos dijo-yo pagare sus deudas,mientras ustedes trabajaran aqui el tiempo que sea nesesario para pagarme a mi la misma cantidad, sacando calculos y sumando lo que tienen que pagar tendrian que trabajar 3 años pero trabajaron solo 2-nosotros no lo podiamos creer-encerio muchas grasias-decian mis padres felices-no termine-dijo amu mientras nosotros no callamos para suguir escuchando.

trabajaran solo 2 años pero si en esos 2 años la empresa presenta algun cambio negativo en su cargo tendran ademas de trabajar 2 años tendran que pagarme la mitad de lo que yo pague, en cambio si presenta algun cambio positivo para la empresa yo prometo bajarles los dias semanas o meses que sean necesarios depende al cambio que hallan echo para eso firmaremos un contrato que dise todo lo que les e dicho solo que lo aremos legal -decia amu mientras sacaba uno socumentos y se los entragaba amis padres- y aceptan mi propesta-deicia con una sonrisa nosotros estabamos muy sorprendidos por la propuesta de amu-si quieren pueden chequearlo y veran que esta todo en oreden.

bueno nosotros...


End file.
